


Family Meeting

by Moonrose91



Series: Definition of a Human [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Family meeting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They need to have a serious discussion about secret bases.</p><p>Clint thinks Tony is channeling his inner evil scientist again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Meeting

Clint settled in the living room of Tony’s Malibu mansion, next to Phil, while Darcy flopped down on Phil’s other side with a whine. “Why do I have to be involved? I graduated! Graduated! And I don’t work for SHIELD. I work for Jane,” she stated.

“Technically, that means you work for SHIELD,” Clint pointed out and Darcy twisted to stick her tongue out at him while the rest of the Avengers made their way into the living room.

“Friends, where is young Maggie?” Thor called as he walked in with Jane, who greeted everyone.

She had missed breakfast.

“She’s reading. She said that ‘I don’t know what a family meeting is, but it was called by Tony, so I’ll have JARVIS give me the video later so I can cackle’. I believe Barton is corrupting her,” Phil answered and Clint grinned.

“Love you too, handsome,” Clint retorted.

“Don’t you dare get lovey-dovey on my sofa,” Tony ordered as he walked in followed by Bruce, who wasn’t letting the man out of his sight since what was, apparently, a _very_ messy breakup.

Clint wasn’t sure what Bruce walked in on, but Clint had a feeling that it was something bad enough to scare him, and scare him badly.

“Where’s Maggie?” Tony asked.

“She wished to read,” Phil answered.

Tony shook his head. “Nope, she has to be here. It is a requirement,” Tony stated and Phil shifted as if to get up when Natasha walked in.

“Why does Maggie need to be here?” the red-head asked and Bruce gave a shrug while Steve sat calmly.

“Why did you call a meeting Tony?” Steve asked patiently and Tony shook his head stubbornly.

“Not without MaAHHHHHHH!” Tony answered only for her name to turn into a shriek when Maggie dropped down into the room suddenly, rather close to Tony.

She flinched from the sound and covered her ears, quickly retreating to be near Natasha. “We’re all here Stark. Please start the meeting,” Phil stated and Clint tried not to cackle.

“We need secret bases,” Tony stated and Clint didn’t stop his laughter this time, though he had company in Darcy while Steve just face palmed, Bruce let out a sigh, Jane stared at him, while Thor stared at him in confusion.

Natasha and Phil stared at him impassively while Maggie seemed to actual consider it.

“Hey, we need secret bases! Places to retreat to that aren’t just my pre-existing places!” Tony protested.

Maggie just watched him as Tony began to explain his plan for secret Avenger bases.

And yes, that was what he called them.

Clint was starting to think Tony was channeling his inner evil scientist again.

However from the way Phil was shifting next to him, Phil didn’t think so.

That meant only one thing.

Phil thought the secret bases thing was a good idea.

He wondered what it meant for them when _he_ had to be the rational one.

By the end of the meeting Tony had permission to build four Avenger Secret Bases, all without SHIELD’s knowledge (Phil was pretending he wasn’t here and Clint and Natasha were never ones to spill, while Jane didn’t count).

No one mentioned the missing Pepper.


End file.
